


Christmas Wish

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Reader insert, sam winchester x reader - Freeform, sam winchester x you - Freeform, sam x reader - Freeform, sam x you - Freeform, spn fanfic, spn reader insert, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural fic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Spending Christmas night cuddled up with Sam.





	Christmas Wish

Sam smiles and wraps his arm around her. Y/n’s head rests on his shoulder, and she sighs softly, cuddling closer to him, dragging the blanket with her. “Merry Christmas, Sam.” She murmurs, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He smiles, his gaze flitting to her face.

“Merry Christmas, y/n/n.” He kisses her forehead, sighing as he envelopes her in his arms. “I hope you had a good Christmas,” he murmurs, grabbing her face and tilting her head so her gaze meets his. She smiles brightly, placing her hand on the side of his face.

“Best Christmas of my life, Sam.” She shakes her head slowly. “Even our lives…how we live, we can still have so much joy.”

“Thanks to you,” Sam whispers. “God, y/n. I was so lonely…you’re exactly what I needed, everything I wanted.” Sam kisses her quick, and pulls away, closing his eyes and resting his head in the crook of her neck. “I love you so much, y/n/n. Thank you, for giving me a great year.” He lifts his head to kiss her again, and she grins widely.

“There’s still New Year’s, Sam. It isn’t over…” She reaches out, and pushes his hair out of his face, ruffling it slightly. “I love you too.” She tilts her head as she stares up at him. “I can’t believe I get to start a new year with you…maybe things are finally starting to look up, Sam. Maybe…this is the beginning of something incredible.” Sam smiles softly, and tangles his hand through her hair.

“Maybe,” he whispers, resting his forehead on hers. “I’ll do everything I can to make that true, y/n. I swear…I’ll never let anything hurt you,” he kisses the tip of her nose. “I need you with me, y/n.” She closes her eyes.

“I need you with me too, Sam.”

“I love you, y/n/n. I love you so much…” She grins up at him, her eyes fluttering open. “You’re perfect.” He whispers, tapping her nose. “Cute as a button,” y/n rolls her eyes at this, and hits him lightly on the shoulder. He grins and holds his hands up. “Right, right- sorry. You’re cuter than a button.” Y/n rolls her eyes, and leans into him, once again resting her head on his shoulder.

“Whatever, Sam…” She sighs softly. “You’re everything I’ve wanted, too. Don’t go dying on me, Sam. I’ll drag you out of- wherever you end up.” Sam grins lopsidedly.

“I wouldn’t dare leave you, y/n. My only wish…” He closes his eyes. “If I were to make one, that is- my only wish this Christmas is that we can be happy and safe. Live a long life together- hell, even a few years. I want to be with you, I want to show you how much you mean to me. I need time with you, y/n. That’s my wish; you.” She grins, and kisses him softly.

“Well, looks like your wish is already coming true.” She kisses his cheek. “We just have to last until next Christmas. You can make it again…and…we’ll be together. We’ll be safe, and we’ll be happy. I know it Sam- we must. We must have a win.” Sam sighs, closing his eyes.

“I’ll be damned if we don’t,” he murmurs softly.


End file.
